Snoop Dogg
Snoop Dogg is an American rapper, singer-songwriter, record producer, and actor, who currently goes by Snoop Lion. H has sold over 30 million albums worldwide. He has released eleven studio albums, one collaborative album, seventeen compilation albums, one extended play, nineteen mixtapes, one hundred and eighteen singles (including seventy-one as a featured artist) and three promotional singles. He was discovered by Dr. Dre in 1992 and collaborated on Dre's The Chronic, and on the theme song to the film Deep Cover. Snoop's debut album Doggystyle, was released in 1993 and debuted at No.1 on both the Billboard 200 and R&B charts. The album featured the singles "What's My Name" and "Gin & Juice". In 1994, Snoop released a soundtrack for the short film Murder Was The Case. His second album Tha Doggfather was released in 1996 and debuted at No.1 on both charts with "Snoop's Upside Ya Head" as the lead single. The album was certified double platinum in 1997. Snoop's next three albums were Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told released in 1998, No Limit Top Dogg released in 1999, and Tha Last Meal released in 2000. In 2002, he released Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss. His next three albums were R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta) released in 2004, Malice 'n Wonderland released in 2009 and Doggumentary released in 2011. Music Videos Solo Aritst *Who Am I (What's My Name)? *Gin and Juice *Murder Was the Case *Doggy Dogg World *Doggfather *Vapors *Still a G Thang *Ride On (Snoop Dogg) *G Bedtime Stories *Woof *Bitch Please *Down for My Niggaz/ Buck 'Em *Snoop Dogg (What's My Name Pt. 2) *Lay Low (Snoop Dogg) *Loosen Control *Wrong Idea *Dogg Named Snoop *From tha Chuuuch to da Palace *Pimp Slapp'd *Stop Light *Beautiful (Snoop Dogg) *Drop It Like It's Hot *Let's Get Blown *Signs (Snoop Dogg) *Ups & Downs *Vato *That's That (Snoop Dogg) *I Wanna Fuck You *Boss' Life *Candy (Drippin' Like Water) *Hood of Horror *Go Girl *Sexual Eruption *Neva Have 2 Worry *Life of da Party *My Medicine *Those Gurlz *Staxxx in My Jeans *Bigg Snoop Dogg *Snoop State of Mind (featuring Alicia Keys) *That's Tha Homie *Shoot Em' Up *Gangsta Luv (featuring The-Dream) *I Wanna Rock (Snoop Dogg) *Pronto (featuring Soulja Boy Tell 'Em) *Protocol *Tell Me What You Want *Cancun (featuring Kurupt) *We Da West / Program / West Side Rollin *Upside Down (featuring Nipsey Hu$$le & Problem) *That Tree (featuring Kid Cudi) *Oh Sookie *Luv Drunk (featuring The-Dream) *New Year's Eve (featuring Marty James) *Wet (Snoop Dogg) *That Good (featuring Wiz Khalifa) *El Lay (featuring Marty James) *Purp & Yellow (featuring The Game) *I Don't Need No Bitch *Boom (Snoop Dogg) *My Own Way *My Fucn House *Gangbang Rookie *Take U Home *This Weed Iz Mine *Stoner's Anthem Featured Artist *Deep Cover (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Nuthin' but a "G" Thang (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Let Me Ride (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Lil Ghetto Boy (Lil Ghetto Boy feat. Snoop Dogg) *What Would You Do (Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg) *Afro Puffs (The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg) *New York, New York (Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg) *2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted (Tupac feat. Snoop Dogg) Tupac Gobi *Never Leave Me Alone (Nate Dogg feat. Snoop Dogg) *Wanted Dead or Alive (Tupac Shakur feat. Snoop Dogg) *Come and Get With Me (Keith Sweat feat. Snoop Dogg) *Thug Girl (Master P feat. Snoop Dogg & Silkk The Shocker) *We Be Puttin It Down (Bad Azz feat. Snoop Dogg) *[[Never Leave Me Alone (Nate Dogg feat. Snoop Dogg) *[[You'z a Ganxtaa (cameo) *Heartbreaker (cameo) *Still D.R.E. (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Break Stuff (Limp Bizkit feat. Snoop Dogg) *G'd Up (Tha Eastsidaz feat. Snoop Dogg) *Cali Chronic (Harlem World feat. Snoop Dogg) *Game Don't Wait (Warren G feat. Snoop Dogg) *Baby If You're Ready (Doggy's Angels feat. Snoop Dogg) *X (Xzibit feat. Snoop Dogg) *G'z iz G'z (Tash featuring Xzibit, Kurupt & Snoop Dogg) *Crybaby (Mariah Carey]] feat. Snoop Dogg) *Got Beef (Tha Eastsidaz]] feat. Snoop Dogg & Jay O Felony) *The Next Episode (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg) *Bow Wow (That's My Name) (Bow Wow feat. Snoop Dogg) *World War III (Ruff Ryders featuring Swizz Beatz, Snoop Dogg, Yung Wun & Scarface) *I Luv It (Tha Eastsidaz feat. Snoop Dogg) *It's Over (cameo) *Just a Baby Boy (Tyrese featuring Snoop Dogg & Mr. Tan) *Welcome to Atlanta (Jermaine Dupri featuring P. Diddy, Murphy Lee, & Snoop Dogg) *The Streets (WC featuring Snoop Dogg & Nate Dogg) *Bigger Business (Swizz Beatz featuring Ron Isley, Diddy, Birdman, Jadakiss, Snoop Dogg & Cassidy) *P.I.M.P. (50 Cent featuring Snoop Dogg, Lloyd Banks & Young Buck) *Holidae In (Chingy featuring Ludacris & Snoop Dogg) *No Problem (cameo) *I Wanna Thank Ya (Angie Stone feat. Snoop Dogg) *Outrageous (cameo) *Don't Stop (Beanie Sigel feat. Snoop Dogg) *Errtime (cameo) *Get U Down (cameo) *The Come Up (cameo) *Real Soon (Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg) *Blackout (Mashonda feat. Snoop Dogg) *Say Somethin' (Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg) *Buttons (Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg) *Gangsta Zone (Daddy Yankee feat. Snoop Dogg) *I Wanna Love You (Akon feat. Snoop Dogg) *Keep Bouncin' (Too Short feat. Snoop Dogg) *Gangsta Walk (Coolio feat. Snoop Dogg) *Cali Iz Active (Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg) *All I Need (Daz Dillinger feat. Snoop Dogg) *Go to Church (Ice Cube featuring Lil Jon & Snoop Dogg) *In the Ghetto (Busta Rhymes) (cameo) *Let's Ride (The Game) (cameo) *That Girl (Pharrell Williams feat. Snoop Dogg) *Real Man (Lexington Bridge feat. Snoop Dogg) *My '64 (Mike Jones featuring Bun B & Snoop Dogg) *Ghetto (Kelly Rowland feat. Snoop Dogg) *Vibe (Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg) *Happy I Met You (The Federation feat. Snoop Dogg) *9mm (David Banner]] featuring Akon, Lil Wayne, & Snoop Dogg) *Singh Is Kinng (RDB feat. Snoop Dogg) *Lose Your Life (The Alchemist featuring Snoop Dogg, Jadakiss and Pusha T) *Groove On (Timati feat. Snoop Dogg) *Day Dreaming (DJ Drama featuring Akon, Snoop Dogg, & T.I.) *Swagger (Grandmaster Flash featuring Red Café, Snoop Dogg, mousey g & Lynda Carter) *Light My Fire (Mr. Capone-E feat. Snoop Dogg, & Fingazz) *Dime Piece (LiLana feat. Snoop Dogg, & Big Sha) *Hot Girl (Belly feat. Snoop Dogg) *Shut U Down (TC's feat. Snoop Dogg) *California Gurls (Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg) *We Are The World 25 for Haiti (Various Artist feat. Snoop Dogg) *Can't Stop The Boss (E-40 feat. Snoop Dogg, Too Short, & Jazze Pha) *It's In The Mornin' (Robin Thicke feat. Snoop Dogg) *Here Comes Damani (Damani feat. Snoop Dogg) *All I Do Is Win (DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain, Ludacris, Rick Ross, & Snoop Dogg) *And You Do Know That (cameo) *Get 'em Girls (Jessica Mauboy feat. Snoop Dogg) *Kush (Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg & Akon) *Toot It and Boot It (YG feat. Snoop Dogg) *Let It Go (AI feat. Snoop Dogg) *Mr Endowed (D'banj feat. Snoop Dogg) *High Off The Fame (Candyman 187]] feat. Snoop Dogg) *The Game (Alyssa Reid feat. Snoop Dogg) *The Mack (Mann feat. Snoop Dogg & Iyaz) *Play Me Like A Violin (Brighi feat. Snoop Dogg) *If I Was You (OMG) (Far East Movement feat. Snoop Dogg) *I'm Day Dreaming (Redd feat. Snoop Dogg & Akon) *Last Night (Ian Carey feat. Snoop Dogg) *Californication (David Banner feat. Snoop Dogg) *Throwin' Down (Anchored feat. Snoop Dogg) *Don't Kiss Me (Carl Thomas feat. Snoop Dogg) *Saint-Tropez (Jean-Roch feat. Snoop Dogg) Category:Artists Category:American singers Category:Hip hop singers